Typically, when changing paint in a paint sprayer, a reservoir of paint is emptied and cleaned before different paint is introduced. Cleaning the reservoir can expose the sprayer body and pump to the cleaning process. In certain examples where portions of the housing detach with the reservoir, the process to separate the housings can be relatively complex and require two hands to perform.